Dicing with Death Episode 146
]] ] Malcifer Recap Day 3 Malcifer Winter using a sledgehammer breaks though the bricked up portal in the underground laboratory. What is revealed is a 20 feet wide circular room with alchemical equipment. Malcifer walk into the chamber and sees a rotted zombie coming towards him. Malcifer takes control of the zombie, Great-Grandmother Martha. He notices that the zombie is at the end of a chain. Malcifer searches the room and finds 8 bodies 8 zombies, all labelled with names revealing they are members of the Winter family. There is a pentagram enamelled on the floor, a magic circle used for containing the supernatural. He finds that Martha's cage is broken open and there is a eaten body in her cage. Malcifer grabs a lantern and investigates in more detail. The books are written by two different people with diary entries. Malcifer casts Detect Spirits and detects a crimson aura in the room, a female shade. It seems trapped in the Ethereal Plane. Malcifer cleans itself up and heads into town to report the bandits to Sheriff Fredi. Sheriff Fredi forms a group to hunt down the 2 bandits at large. He returns home and falls asleep and wakes up for dinner. At night he returns to the underground laboratory. Everything and everyone is where he left it. "Lord" Rosegrove summons Malcifer, saying the Sheriff is here. Sheriff Fredi reports that there is 10 bandits at the camp, too many of them to handle. Malcifer Winter wants to know where the bandit camp is, so Hannibal the Huntsman can show him the way there. Hannibal's dogs react poorly to Malcifer. Malcifer says he needs to make some calls, and dismisses Fredi and Hannibal until tomorrow. Day 4 Malcifer organises disguises for his skeletons as Mercenaries. At dawn Hannibal arrives with 3 hunting dogs. He leads Malcifer and his undead minions into the woods. A few hundred feet from the bandit camp Hannibal stops and points to a trail. Malcifer tells Hannibal to wait with his dogs, and he leads the skeletons down. He orders the skeletons in to attack, and stands back himself. The disguised skeletons kill 2 bandits outright before the other 8 bandits counter attack. 3 more bandits die before the bandits realise these aren't normal mercenaries. The last 5 bandits flee, with the skeletons chase. One of the skeletons is killed, one bandit gets away alive. Malcifier goes and regroups the skeletons together in the bandit camp. Malcifer heads up the hill, dismisses Hannibal, then gets to work. He finds treasure, but some of it looks like it is from another Gadian Noble house, so he separates that from the loot pile to give back to them later. Using the zombies and skeletons, Malcifer gets the bandit bodies into his underground laboratory by early afternoon. Malcifer heads upstairs and shows "Lord" Rosegrove the Gadian Silver and he identifies it from the Lorwin Family, a family that Eridon had promoted in rank after Conquest of the Kingdom of Gadia and given lands 20 miles away. Malcifer decides not to return the silver to them, considering them traitors, and keeps the silver. Malcifer sleeps though the afternoon and wakes in the evening. After breakfast he heads back to the underground laboratory and starts work on turning 4 of the bandits into skeletons. He realises he has a lot of human flesh left over, so he decides to gets Tomas buy some pigs to eat it. Malcifer also gets the blacksmith, Jason, to make him a brand for the mark of servitude spell. Level up! Malcifer levels up to level 2 HP +6 (7 HP total) Day 9 All the new dead are animated. He now has 10 zombies and 10 skeletons. The brand is done. That night Malcifier talks with Tomas and Lord Rosegrove. He talks to them of the old ways. He opens his Great Grandmother's journal to the page about the mark of servitude spell. Lord Rosegrove understands, like it was something he was expecting but Tomas doesn't understand until the brand is revealed. Lord Rosegrove agrees without hesitation. Malcifier brands Lord Rosegrove, costing Malcifier a year of his life. Tomas reluctantly agrees. Malcifier brands him as well. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes